sonako_back_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Watashi wa akumadesu Tập 1 Cái Chết ảo lòi
Chương 1: Chap 1 PART 1: Tái sinh thành người rừng ? Xin chào có lẽ tôi đang bị kẹt bởi cái tình huống khó sử này thì phải. Ồ xin lỗi tôi còn chưa giới thiệu bản thân nữa Tên tôi là Tachibana Daisuke , cái tên đó chả phù hợp với tôi tí nào cả, tôi không có nhiều bạn bè vì tôi là một thằng học sinh mà có thể nói là gần như vô hình trong mắt mọi người, và thật xấu hổ khi đến bây gìơ tôi còn chưa được nắm tay đứa con gái nào. thật đấy tôi không chém gió đâu nhá làm như tôi không có duyên với họ vậy. Và thế là để giải tỏa căng thẳng tôi bắt đầu cắm mặt vào 1 game đang rất hot hiện nay đó là A.L.O ( Anime Life Online ) vì thế mà việc học của tôi ngày càng xa sút. Không lâu sau mẹ tôi qua đời và rồi cha tôi từ mặt tôi nhưng thật may khi ông vẫn chi tiền sinh hoạt cho tôi mỗi tháng. Tôi cứ nghĩ là cuộc sống sẽ mãi như vậy, nhưng không mọi thứ đã bị đảo lộn khi cha tôi tái hôn sau đó ông ngừng cấp tiền cho tôi và phán một câu rõ đắng lòng. "Mày lớn rồi hãy tự lập mà nuôi sống bản thân đi!" Oi oi không đùa đấy chứ mà dù sao cũng được tôi bắt đầu cảm thấy mệt mỏi với việc này lắm rồi. "Ô kê con dê tôi sẽ tự nuôi sống chính mình hai người yên tâm đi" "Mày đã nói vậy rồi đấy bọn tao cũng không quan tâm nữa" *bộp* họ ném xuống một cái vali và cứ như thế đi mất. Đáng ghét quá mà đúng là hách dịch. Sau đó họ phủi đít bỏ đi, tôi thậm chí còn nghe được mụ mẹ ghẻ nói "Sao anh lại cho nó nhiều như thế". Xì đúng là mụ hồ li chết tiệt. Ha ha sao cũng được dù sao thì tôi cũng đã chuẩn bị từ trước rồi, hừm hiện tại tôi có 10.750.000 ¥ tiền tiết kiệm nhờ việc ăn mì gói suốt 5 năm nay và chơi game. và nếu bàn tài khoản A.L.O đi chắc cũng được một khoản kha khá chắc chắn cũng trên 10.000.000 ¥. Được rồi xem cái vali có gì nào. *Cạch* "Ah, ra rồi để xem nào, wew 1.000.000 ¥ đúng là số dách mà! " Ùm tính xem nào.- học phí : 100.000 ¥ (20 triệu VND). Tiền thuê nhà 4.000 ¥ (8 triệu VND). Tiền điện ~25.000 ¥ (5 triệu VND)[ người thường chỉ tốn khoảng 5000¥ vậy bạn biết là tôi chơi game ơ mức độ nào rồi đấy]. Mì gói lương thực không thể thiếu cho mọi thằng sinh viên nghèo 4.588 ¥..., mãi suy nghĩ và thế là tôi ngủ quên lúc nào không hay. Uwa tôi cũng chẳng muốn suy nghĩ thêm nữa nên là để mai rồi tính, Ùm ngày mai mình sẽ bán account A.LO. ahh! Kimochii!. *********** *Gao ồ . tục mi cặp cha lềGao ồ . xự phịch lai xư chềGao ồ . sừ chi mềnGao ồ . tà ô sừGao ồ gao ồ gáo áo áoê u a dá sì,thầm sư ồ,thâm ở sing gơ,chấm chà xì sợt gút gồ,thâm chế ồ ế,chia ồ su màsê,tu rê á rù,sê ồ sế ế ế ô rôku tào lao, tào lào x2 chệt đê kà ri,ô tô ka me zô kồ,ăn ghế tồ,chiển chuyên í ồ ô ồ xìi ,chập minh mà cha lề gào ồ bọn khựa,gao kìa bọn khựa,sầm sùm sà lây gáo ù lên gơơơơ ua aaaa ồ lến ô gáo sư lài cha mi ề, gáo sư lai chập cha lề gáo ồ bá bể, gáo ồ mô lế ồ gáo ồ gá* Tiếng chuông báo thức từ điện thoại tôi vang lên một cách quá ư là khó chịu. Đê ma ma im coi!. *bang* Tôi đập mạnh vào cái điện thoại thôi xong con iphone của tui! Tôi tiếc nuối vì đã lỡ tay đập hỏng nó tôi tự vả vào mặt mình, maa! gìơ nó cũng hỏng rồi, dù sao thì cám ơn vì mày đã phục vụ tao suốt 5 năm qua. "Được rồi bắt đầu bán tài khoản A.L.O thôi nào" Tôi bắt đầu tải hình ảnh nhân vật của mình, cùng những hình ảnh liên quan lên. <> Chủng tộc: Ma tộc Giới tính: Nữ Chức nghiệp: Pháp sư Tuổi: 18 Cấp độ: 10000 (Max) Ma lực: 9000000 Thể lực: 10000 Phòng thủ: 60000 Nhanh nhẹn: 10000 Ma Lực Tấn Công: 90000 Phòng Ma Thuật: 100000 Trang bị: Black Dragon Armor, Death Lord Helmet, Phoenix Gloves, Wyvern Shoes, Nyan God Staff (Mới xem thì đây là cách phối đồ rất lố bịch nhưng có thể nói đây là sự phối hợp nguy hiểm bậc nhất trong game) Danh hiệu: Top # 1 - Strongest Player (Điều này làm tôi cảm thấy hơi tiếc khi sắp phải bán nhân vật của mình) Vài giây sau một tin nhắn được gửi đến tôi. có xác nhận rao bán tài khoản này không? "Yay được rồi !" Tuy nói như vậy nhưng tay tôi có chút khựng lại. Tôi bắt đầu suy nghĩ về những ngày tháng khi dùng tài khoản này tung hoành khắp nơi một thân cân cả service, maa đúng là cái thời trẻ trâu đáng nhớ mà. "Tạm biệt Death-chan" *click* - Tiếng click chuột vang lên Nhìn vào cái nhân vật tôi tạo lần cuối, tôi có một chút tiếc nuối. Tất nhiên thằng game thủ nào chả có cảm giác này chứ. Một lúc sau máy tính bắt đầu gửi tin nhắn cho tôi. *Bíp xác nhận rao bán thành công, quá trình đấu giá tài khoản sẽ kết thúc vào ngày mai, trong lúc đó bạn không thể đăng nhập tài khoản, nếu có thắc mắc xin liên hệ cho chúng tôi theo địa chỉ A.L.O-@xouhjia.com* "Xong rồi gìơ mình chỉ cần đợi ngày mai nữa thôi" Tôi shut down máy tính rồi bước vào phòng tắm, tôi bắt đầu thoát y thì bỗng dưng mọi trước mắt tôi tôi dần. "Ahh, sao v-vậy nè sao mình thấy l-lạ quá chẳng lẽ tối qua mình luyện JAV quá độ sao?" Tôi bắt đầu lịm đi với một chút ý thức còn lại tôi bắt đầu thấy rất sốc khi nhìn vào cơ thể mình. "Ahhhh, là máu là máu là máu" Chẳng lẽ tôi bị trĩ sao? Ahh không thể nào, ahh ý thức của mình đang dần mất đi. Một lúc sau tôi tỉnh dậy và khá là hoang mang. "Ahh, mình đau đầu quá mình vừa bị ngất đi sao?" "Đây là chỗ nào vậy tối quá" Tôi liếc nhìn xung quanh mình. và tôi bắt đầu bắt đầu cảm thấy kì lạ khi cxung quanh mình là một màu tối đen, nhưng bằng cách nào đó tôi vẫn có thể nhìn thấy rõ bản thân mình. Tôi bắt đầu đứng dậy và lục lọi kí ức của minh, và rồi tôi cảm thấy vô cùng bàng hoàng khi nhận ra vấn đề. "Ahh, mình chết rồi sao, vậy đây chắc hẳn là điạ ngục" "Sai"- một giọng nói mềm mại bất chợt vang lên và làm tôi giật mình. Tôi hướng mắt mình về phía có giọng nói ấy và rồi một cô nhóc loli tóc đen, áo đen, mắt tím lù lù xuất hiện từ trong bóng tối, woa quả là một cô bé dễ thương nhưng cô bé lại có một cái nhìn nghiêm nghị đến đáng sợ nhưng tôi đảm bảo rằng sự đáng yêu của cô ấy có thể dễ dàng xóa tan cảm giác ấy. "Sai, sai sai! Đây không phải địa ngục" "Vậy đây là thiên đàng ư?" "Sai luôn" "Hể vậy tôi đang ở đâu và nhóc là ai? Mấy tuổi nhà có bao nhiêu anh, chị, em, bố, mẹ làm nghề gì? " "À cái này thì ngươi đang ở Limbo còn tôi không phải là nhóc mà là Yuri Thần không tên mấy cái khác thì tôi không thể trả lời được nhưng nếu cậu gọi là tôi là nhóc nữa tôi sẽ không nói thêm câu nào nữa" "Ô được rồi nh... à không vậy yuri-san à à à mà -Hể Limbo cơ?" "À cái này thì ngươi hỏi Google-sensei đi ha" "Đậu xanh rau má tôi chết rồi làm quái gì lên mạng được? M-mà cái quái gì cô là thần ư đã thế còn không rõ lai lịch"phải cô ta đang troll mình không nhỉ? "ku ha ha ha chính xác ta là thần của nơi này ngươi có bất ngờ không ?" "Có"-tôi trả lời với khuôn mặt ngầu lòi hết sức có thể nhưng tôi vẫn cảm thấy nó bựa bựa thế nào ấy. "Hể xạo, cái bản mặt của ngươi đang chối kìa"-cô ấy nói với một chút nước mắt trên khóe mắt. "Etou, thật mà tôi tin cô mà"trời mình làm cô ấy khóc à "Thật ư ? Ngươi tin ta ư? Woa ngươi là người đầu tiên tin ta nhanh như vậy đấy vậy là ta không cần phải chứng minh quyền năng của mình nữa"-nói xong hình như cô ấy đẩy vật gì đó vào trong cái bóng của mình (Note: búa tạ nếu anh không main không tin ngay vào lần đầu tiên các bạn hãy dự đoán kết quả) *Ahem!* "Được rồi bây gìơ Daisuke-kun, vì ngươi là người đầu tiên đã tin ta nhanh như vậy nên ta sẽ cho ngươi một nguyện vọng trước khi ngươi được tái sinh thành một con người mới, nên hãy nói cho ta biết đi? " Hể vậy là mình sắp đầu thai ư? Mình nên chọn gì đây nhỉ?. À chắc là cái đó rồi. "Vậy tôi chọn cái đó" "Hả cái đó ư ngươi chắc chứ? Không đòi hỏi nhiều hơn à? " "100%" "Được rồi vậy bây gìơ ta sẽ ban cho ngươi nguyện vọng đó, nhân danh tà thần hủy diệt ta ban cho ngươi phước lành từ loài quỷ dữ, a lê, a chanh, a tắc, a dứa, hãy tái sinh Daisuke trở thành một con người mới và đem đến thế giới này sự tai ương! Tận dhưởng đi nhé D-Daisuke ta sẽ nhớ mi lắm, à mà quên nói với ngươi ta sẽ xóa đi của ngươi một phần kí ức. *bùm*- một cột sáng chói lòa chiếu xuống đầu tôi. Mà Quách Thị Phụng cô ta là tà thần à ?, mà mình sẽ mình sẽ đem lại tai ương cho thế giới này á? Ahhhhhhhhh! Chói mắt quá! Sau đó tôi dần bất tỉnh Sau đó tôi đã ở đây, một khu rừng, và nude 100% mà cũng phải thôi trẻ con làm gì phải mặc đồ. Mà có cần phải quá đáng như thế không tôi sẽ tái sinh thành người rừng ư? "Ahh what the beep ?* Tôi nhìn quanh cơ thể và phát hiện thấy vài điều bất thường đó là cái °ấy° của tôi to bất thường so với một đứa trẻ. Không những thế cả cơ thể tôi cũng vậy và cái quái gì đây sừng à có phải là tôi bị dị tật bẩm sinh không vậy. Bỗng tôi nghe tiếng la hét từ xa. "Hiếp me, somebody hiếp me!!!" Tôi núp vào cái lùm gần đó để xem cảnh nóng, à không quan sát tình hinh. Ô hình như là một bé gái. Ô kê onii-chan đến liền đây. Á mà khoan đã bao vây cô bé có tới 10 người đàn ông cao to đen hôi được trang bị đầy đủ và ăn mặc như binh lính thời trung cổ. À có lẻ họ đang đóng phim xém nữa là mình đã lao ra và ăn bách nhục xuyên tâm rồi cũng may là mình đã núp trong này từ trước. "Này con nô lệ kia hãy đưa cái đó cho bọn ta, nếu không thì đừng trách tại sao chúng ta vô tình, ke ke ke " (note: Ke Ke Ke). ---------------- Category:Watashi wa akumadesu